My Fantasy Academia
by BlazeV2
Summary: The characters of My Hero Academia set in a fantasy world. Some character changes will happen. Rated M for safety.


**My Fantasy Academia**

* * *

A green-haired women nailed a wooden plank to her front door rapidly as sweat rolled down her face. It wouldn't hold them for long... but it did buy her some time. She quickly ran to into the living room, where her only son stood. He had green curly hair, and freckles all across his face. He was only 8 years old. He looked at his mother with fear clearly evident in his expression.

" Izuku... C'mere!" The green-haired mother grabbed her son. Her name was Inko Midoriya, and her son was Izuku Midoriya.

She grabbed him and brought him towards the back of the room.

Boom!

The door was broken down. Inko's face turned into a look of horror.

" N-No... I knew it wouldn't last long...but to think they are already inside..." Inko felt tears coming out of her eyes.

Izuku looked at his mom in confusion.

" What's wrong mama?" Izuku asked.

Inko's expression went soft. She quickly realized two things... one, she wouldn't be able to get out of here alive.

Two... her son was in danger. Her little baby boy, who she was proud of... was in danger.

She gave a small smile to Izuku.

" It'll all be fine Izuku..."

Her mother instincts immediately took over, she grabbed Izuku and brought him to the corner of the room. She then lifted up a hatch that was connected to the floor, and lifted it up. The hatch opened up to show a small hole... only big enough for Izuku to fit inside.

She realized what she had to do as a mother... and so she had no regrets.

" Kill every last one!" A voice yelled out as several footsteps ran into her home.

Inko set Izuku into the small hole and closed the hatch.

" Listen up Izuku... no matter what you hear you cannot make a sound..." Inko felt tears ran down her face. " Please Izuku... my baby boy please... don't make a sound."

" Do it for me."

Izuku as young as he was, understood the gravity of his mothers words... He nodded his head yes.

He heard footsteps as multiple individuals entered the room he and his mother were in. The footsteps were much louder than a person should be able to make...

" She's the last one... kill her." Izuku heard a voice snarl out.

Izuku couldn't see anything... but he heard his mother let out a cry as her body was torn to shreds.

Izuku couldn't do anything but cover his mouth to conceal his voice. Tears rolled down his face as he stood underground... underneath the corpse of his mother. Blood dripped under the hatch and landed on his face.

" ...That was the last one... let's go." The footsteps then walked out the house.

Izuku didn't dare get out... but he couldn't contain himself and let out of loud cry of pain. Tears flowed as Izuku hugged himself in his tight corridor.

" W-Why..."

"Why?"

" Why... didn't I do anything?" Izuku yelled out.

.

.

.

Two cloaked individuals rode into a destroyed town on their horses. One was clearly older and bigger than the other.

" Father..." The small cloaked individual said in anger. " We were too late."

The bigger one clenched his fists in frustration.

" Damnit! They should've told me earlier... why was there another raid this week..."

They rode into the town. The young one took his hood, revealing his face. He had spiked up blonde hair that revealed his full forehead. He had blue eyes and was 14 years old.

" Mirio... go check for survivors in the south... I'll check everywhere else."

The boy named Mirio nodded and ran into each house.

" Please just let there be one... one survivor!" Mirio pleaded.

He searched.

And searched.

He couldn't find a single survivor. Just bodies among bodies... he felt like puking.

There was only one house left, and he had very little hope but he couldn't give up. Not while someone might still need help. He entered the last house, the door had been broken down...just like many other houses had.

" I-Is anyone here!?" Mirio asked as he entered the house. He walked into a room and found another body... a green-haired women old enough to be his mother. Mirio closed his eyes at the scene before him.

" IS ANYONE ALIVE HERE!?" Mirio yelled out. Just as Mirio had lost all hope...

" I... am." A small voice yelled out from the back of the room.

Tears of joy threatened to erupt from Mirio's eyes as he ran to the back of the room and noticed a small hatch. He pulled on it and opened it.

Inside was a young green-haired boy covered in blood.

Mirio gave the best smile he could.

" It'll be okay..." Mirio said as he grabbed Izuku and picked him out of the small hole. He could only feel pity as the boy's expression was completely dark.

" It'll be okay." Mirio repeated. " You'll be okay!"

Mirio then set Izuku on his back and ran back to where they kept their horses.

As Izuku held on to Mirio's back, he could only think of his mother before blacking out.

.

.

.

Izuku suddenly woke up in a small bed. He had no idea how he had gotten here...

He remembered something blonde picking him up... that's right, someone had saved him after... his mother had...

Before Izuku could feel his emotion erupt, he heard a small whimper.

He turned and noticed someone else was in this small bed. It was a young girl, not older than 6 years old. She had white hair and was hugging herself. She was going through something Izuku had gone through a couple hours earlier.

Grief.

He didn't like to see someone in pain... think of it as childish but Izuku had always dreamed of being a hero. Izuku got up and moved towards her.

She blinked in surprise as Izuku hugged her in a tight embrace. Izuku didn't know what else to do... in terms of social interactions, Izuku didn't really play with the other kids.

His mother had always hugged him when he feeling down or when he felt alone... which is what he assumed this little girl was going through.  
The white-haired girl looked at Izuku with surprised before tears began to well up in her eyes. She returned the hug.

They stayed like that for awhile before Izuku attempted to let go but the girl only embraced him more.

" P-please... can we stay like tis?" The girl asked as despair took over her.

Izuku blinked at her before he nodded.

He understood that the girl needed someone she could feel comfort from. They sat there for a long time before Izuku decided to talk to her.

" What's your name?" Izuku asked as they sat there in silence.

The girl didn't answer for a long time, before eventually turning her head away in shyness.

" E-Eri." She said extremely quietly that Izuku had a hard time hearing her.

She had no one but Izuku himself... he had to be confident in helping. He couldn't let her fall to despair... nor could he fall to despair.

For whatever reason, he just knew he had to protect her for one reason or another.

" My name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku stated as confidently as he could.

The girl named Eri put her head into Izuku's shoulder.

" T-Thank you." She quietly said, it was just loud enough he could barely hear her.

Izuku let out a small smile. The loss of his mother will never leave him... he doubted he could ever forget it...

Eri had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Izuku embraced Eri into his chest. He had no time to waste time grieving... in order to be a hero...

He had to save people.

* * *

**Chapter end!**

**New story, had an idea for this and I decided to write it. Chapter is really short but think of this as more of a prologue chapter.**

**This story will prolly be update less than my other, but who knows? I may just write the next chapter and have it out in two days!**

**Plan on getting Green Clover chapter 6 out soon so look forward to that!**

**Give me your thoughts on the chapter!**


End file.
